The Bed & No Breakfast
by w.w.angel
Summary: What happens when Naruto wakes up to cook Sasuke a breakfast but someone won't get out of bed to come eat it? What if Sasuke is hungry just not for eggs but for something or someone else? What will Naruto do? SasuNaru yaoi
1. The Bed

Yo, w.w.angel here!! This is my first ever fanfiac, so you know be gentle but please no flames. Tell me if you like!

The Bed and No Breakfast

Chapter One: The Wake Up & The Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or manga, or any other things like that. So...yeah, heh.

"Mmmmm Sasuke is gonna love this," Naruto said as he flipped one of the eggs frying on the pan and grabbed a plate to slide bacon on to. It was Saturday morning and Naruto had woken up early and decided to fix both Sasuke and him a delicious breakfast before they went to go hook up with the guys later on. Seeing as there was eggs, bacon, and bread but no cheese left omlettes seemed to be out of the question until they went shopping.

Naruto and Sasuke had been living (more like argueing) together for almost a year in an apartment a little way from the college they attendend, Konoha College. Their friendship began way back in highshool and had only grew tighter since, but yet they still continued to argue or fight once in a while. As they got older the became the tightest friends and decided to rent an apartment together so they didn't have to deal with the other college students. Which brings us back to Naruto, in his boxers, golden locks a mess, and whistling to himself as he cooked breakfast.

A little bit later Naruto had a plate with five eggs, a pound of _extra_ crispy bacon, and slightly burnt toast ready to be eaten. Seeing this Naruto called out,

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke"

"..."

"SASUKE GET UP DAMNIT!!!!"

Still getting no reply Naruto decided to go get Sasuke up _personally_. 'Geez I get up, finally make a decent meal, and teme can't even get up, well I just have to get him up myself. Bastard...'

As Naruto walked down the hallway seperating the livingroom and bedrooms he continued to curse under his breath. When he came to Sasuke's room he found the room slightly open with a small amount of dim sunlight pouring out. Easing the door open Naruto stuck him head inside to take a look around and see were Sasuke was.

Using the light coming through the bark blue curtains to his advantage Naruto was able to find Sasuke or at least he thought it was him. As Naruto crept into the room he tried to avoid stepping on anything and not knock anything over. When Naruto finally made it over to the bed he found Sasuke fast asleep, sprawled out on his bed. The navy sheets had been moved so that the layed across his hips only allowing a small amount of his black boxers to show. One arm was hanging over the bed while the other sheilded Sasuke's eyes in what it appeared to be an attempt to block out the dim light.

Sighing at Sasuke's lazyness Naruto pocked Sasuke's cheek in a gentle attempt to wake him up. When all Naruto recieved was a groan he began to get frustrated and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to shake him. After he shook Sasuke all he got in return was the teme rolling over onto his stomach with his head pressed into one of the pillows. Sighing once again Naruto ran his hand throw his hair messing it up even more before running his hands down his face.

'Ok so much for the nice way, now we do do it the _fun_ way.' Reaching out again Naruto was going to try to wake up Sasuke again when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist pulling him forward. A small 'eep' escaped Naruto when he found himself falling only to collide with a warm, tone, _bare_ chest. A warm blush spread over Naruto's cheeks as he began to try and squirm out of Sasuke's grasp. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pressing him (if possible) closer to Sasuke's chest. The skin to skin contact sent a strange but enjoyable tingle through Naruto's body.

Still continueing to struggle agains the arms holding him down Naruto hear a amused laugh come from above him. "Teme what do you think you're doing?! Damnit, let go of me!!" Naruto said in reply to the laughter.

Suddenly Naruto felt something soft graze his ear and warm breath blow sending those foreign tigles through his body again. "And why would I do that dobe when I have to punish you?" Sasuke spoke seducively quietly into Naruto's ear.

"P-punish?"

"Yes you didn't think you could come here, wake me up from my sleep, and get away with it did you?" Sasuke said as he ran his hands down Naruto's sides and stomach. His hands inched slightly into Naruto's boxers and began to rub closely to Naruto's groin. "Exspecially when you come in dressed like this," he continued as a preditorial grin spread across his usually emotionless face.

"Now what should your punishment be? Hmm?" That wandering hand began to slide closer and closer until...

To Be Continued...

So what did you think? let me know if I should keep going, 'cause if I do it will get hotter, or should I quit? Let me know and thanks to those who reply!!!


	2. The Chase

I DO NOT own Naruto so don't worry people.

Note: I'm the edge of a melt down with the pressure of exams and this story so here is the first part of chapter two. Don't worry on Monday I will have the other juicy half done! smile Oh till then thanks to all my readers and a big thanks to Tenchi saikenkotetsu!!!

Chapter Two, Part I

_RING_

Sasuke's hand can to a suddenly halt at the interruption caused by the phone. Stealing a glace he found the source of the noise erupting from his cell phone on the floor. Deciding to ignore it for now Sasuke turned back to Naruto with a preditorial grin on his face once again he began to move his hand south ward.

_RING, RING!!!!!_

Growling in annoyance Sasuke knew the 'punishment' he was going to hand to the innocent kit would not be as pleasing if that noise continued. Deciding to just answer the damn thing Sasuke laid Naruto beside him on his bed and turned to pick up the phone but not before giving Naruto that clearly side 'we will finish this so don't you dare move or else.' "Hey," was Sasuke's welcome to the person onto the other end of the phone as he rolled onto his side, facing _away_ from Naruto. (What an idiot!!!)

Seeing his chance to escape Naruto gentle lend over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of pants on the ground along with a shirt. Slowly he slipped the pants on ignoring how tight they were and throw the shirt on which was just as tight. Once he finished fastening the buttons on the pants Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran out the door without looking back. He ran down the hallway, grabbed the apartment keys, pulled on a pair of sneakers, and ran three blocks away from the apartment. 'What the hell got into Teme he looked like he was going to... to.. Ahhh!!!!'

With that last thought Naruto turned to head to his favorite place to garb a bit to eat. Completely unaware of the person that began to follow Naruto after he found him. Said person caught out to him after a block and grabbed his wrist. Naruto whipped his head around to face...

Sasuke's POV

"Damn," Sasuke said as he realized his mistake and watched his kit run out the door. Turning off the phone Sasuke grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy silk shirt and got dressed. 'So my kit wants a chase before our fun. I'm game,' Sasuke thought as he ran out the door.

It didn't take long till he found the dobe and smirked. The game was going to come to an end soon and then the real fun could begin. He continued to fallow Naruto gaining speed along the way. Yes he was so very chose, so very close. He reached his hand out and...

thisisalinethecomputerwon'tshowitsoadaptpeople1!thisisalinethecomputerwon'tshowit!!!!

Sasuke: YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?!?!?!

Angel: Yep!

Naruto: THANK YOU!!! hugs Angel U SAVED ME!!!

Angel: Yep... well until the next chapter anyway.

Naruto & Sasuke: HUH??

Angel: Yep then Naruto's Sasuke's

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sasuke: YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Soo what do u think? So to have to stop, I really am but I will make up for it in the next chapter!!! I swear!!!


	3. The Capture

Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes me happy I'm writing this! Hope you guys love reading it as much as I like writing it! Oh and before I forget GAARA!

Gaara: hn?

Angel: can you do the disclaimer thingy pwease? puppy dog eyes

Gaara: fine……Angel does not own Naruto characters or original story so fu off all you idiots who accuse her of.

Angel: sweardrops thanks Gaara….anyway on with the story!!

Bed and No Breakfast

Chapter Three: The Capture

Looking at the person that had captured him, Naruto gulped nervously as he thought, 'Why?! Why did I have to run into..._her?!_'

Yes readers he said her and that 'her' goes by the name Sakura a.k.a. Konoda's #1 yaoi fan-girl!!! Ever since Sakura had given up the Uchiha and had found her preferences lied elsewhere (coughInocough) she had decide to hook Naruto and Sasuke up. She, in Naruto's opinion, was scary when she went into fan girl mode but other then that she was ok. All in all Naruto had now considered her one of his top friends and loved her like a sister having long gotten over his crush.

"Naruto what's going on?" she asked worry evident in her voice.

"Oh! Sakura-chan...I-I well...nothing really," he said trying to keep the truth from her not now what she would do if she found out about this morning.

"Naruto Tell Me What Is Going On Right Now!" Sakura said in a demanding voice telling him she wouldn't take any crap.

"Well you see-"

"Naru-chan now why did you run away from me when we still have _something_ to do huh?" Naruto didn't even have to turn around to know who had said this. As if the shivers that were cause by that voice wasn't enough then the smirk evident in the amused voice was.

"Hey there Sasuke! Were you looking for this?" Sakura said in an amused/giggle fangirl voice as she held up Naruto's captured wrist. "Sakura! No! Don't please you have no idea what he' gonna do to-"

"Yeah yeah he's gonna pound you into the mattress so hard that you won't be able to move for weeks and you're gonna be screaming his name out as you to have kinky sex over and over," she said with a smile on her face as she giggled. "Oh man would I love to see that!"

Naruto couldn't even reply as he stood there staring at her in complete shock. He didn't even realized that Sasuke was now behind him until to arms snaked around his waist pulling him to meet a well shaped chest. "There you are my little uke I was looking for you. You didn't really think you'd get away without your punishment did you? Hmmm?" purred the Sasuke into Naruto's ear.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and once again began to struggle to break free of the horny Uchiha grasp, but with his arms pinned to his side his attempt at escape was useless. Naruto froze at the feeling of lips being pressed against his neck simply looked over at Sakura for some kind of help. All she did though, was whip out a camera and start to take pictures. (_angel_: where did the camera come from? _Sakura_: begins to giggle nowhere…. _angel_: O.o never mind! I don't wanna know!)

"Sa---Sasuke…ah...stop-p…please…" Nauto struggled to get out as the Uchiha continued to ravish his neck.

Pausing from his suck at the point where the blond's neck and shoulder meet Sasuke smirked before replying to the request sent to him. "Then lets continue this somewhere more private shall we?"

"That's not what I meant you-" click Looking down Naruto found that a pair of handcuffs had been placed on his wrist when he wasn't paying attention. Before he could demand that the handcuffs be taken off he found himself thrown over Teme's shoulder and being taken away.

"Damn You! PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he pounded his fist against Sasuke's back in shear anger which didn't even faze the Uchiha in the slightest bit.

"By you two have fun!" yelled Sakura as she watched the two leave. "Now to get these pictures……wonder how much I can get for them." And with that Sakura also walked away with an evil grin on her face.

Shared Apartment

After being thrown on the bed Naruto soon found himself straddled by Sasuke who smirk predatorily down at him before bringing out another pair of handcuffs to secure the dobe's already cuffed hands to the bed post. ( _angel_: where does he get all these handcuffs from?! _Sasu_: you should know you're the one writing the story ----- _angel_: oh yeah…. )"Now then my little fox, you shall finally receive your punishment……."

YaY! I finished sorry if it was a bit rushed but I wanted to get this out of the way so I could begin the_ punishment_ giggle And that my dear readers ill come next time just give till Thursday and it will be done. Till then see ya later!!!!!! Oh and thanks for reading

Angel: Yay punishment time!! bounces while holding Gaara plushie

Naru: do you really get that must happiness from my pain?

Angel: hmmmmm……………………….Yep! Oh and so does someone else….OH SASUKE!!!

enters Sasuke

Sasu: You done? angel nods her head good here's payment for lending me him for the night

tosses yaoi manga book to angel

Angel: Thank you Sasuke! glomps Sasu Bye bye Naru-chan have fun tonight!! walks off

giggling

Naru: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! dragged off by Sasuke


End file.
